My Women
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sulit bagi Naruto saat menghadapi gadis keras kepala seperti Sakura. Pairing/NaruSaku always/Rated/M just lime/OOC


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated; T+M just Lime**

**Pairing; NaruSaku always**

**Out of Character here/Many/Mistakes/ Story from me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jealous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis yang mengenakan seragam sekolah tengah berjalan seorang diri, Sesekali bibir mungilnya merapal makian sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Sebuah mobil merah melewatinya begitu laju, Ban hitam itu terselubuk di sumbingan aspal yang terisi air sehingga rok mini Sakura menjadi sasaran cipratan dari air tersebut.

"HEY!"

Tepat didepan gerbang Konoha High School mobil super keren itu berhenti disana. Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang memakai kaca mata hitam. Lelaki itu bersandar santai dibadan mobil.

Sakura berjalan tergesa untuk mendatangi lelaki pirang disana. Ia kesal bukan main saat ini.

Setelah tiba, Naruto terlebih dulu membuka percakapan. "Apa masalahmu Nona?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong mendengar ucapan tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun dari si pirang itu.

"Apa urat kesopananmu sudah putus Pirang!"

"Hn" Wajah Sakura merah menyeluruh lantaran emosi yang meluap. Ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut pirang milik lelaki itu.

Naruto membuka kaca matanya lalu ia lemparkan kedalam mobil melalui kaca yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melangkahkan kaki guna mendekati gadis pink tersebut.

Emerald indah Sakura menatap sengit pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan tersimpan rapi di saku.

"Lihatlah tatapanmu Nona!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri ketika dengan berani pemuda itu memeluk pinggulnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ia terus berontak dari cekalan tangan kekar disana.

"Kau cukup agresif" Betis jenjang Sakura bergerak ingin menghantam 'Milik' Naruto, Namun tangan pemuda itu lebih gesit menahan lutut mulus tersebut.

"Tidak semudah itu"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku!" Naruto membisikan sesuatu ditelinga gadis pinky tersebut.

Tangan kecil Sakura mendorong kuat dada bidang pria itu sehingga menyebabkan jarak antar keduanya.

"Tidak akan..." Dan setelahnya Sakura segera berlari guna menjauh dari pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Menarik" Senyum sexy tersungging dibibir tipis Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hoy Naruto... Ayo kita main lagi!" Ajak pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik terhadap Naruto yang sedang duduk mengistirahatkan diri.

"Aku lelah!" Tolaknya datar.

"Kau payah... Lee kita saja yang main" Kiba melemparkan bola basketnya kearah lelaki beralis tebal dan memiliki gaya yang sangat aneh.

Seseorang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Naruto. Masih terpasang raut tembok ia melihat ke samping.

"Terimakasih" Ujarnya cuek setelah mengambil air tersebut dari tangan Karin. 'Oh tuhan, Tolong selamatkan aku dari makhluk merah ini' Naruto membatin miris sambil menimang botol di tangannya.

"Naruto!" Panggil Karin malu-malu.

"Hn"

"Ak–ak—"

"Yo Karin!" Suigutsu menghentikan kalimat yang ingin Karin katakan kepada Naruto. Gadis berkaca mata tersebut menggeram, Ia sudah bersusah payah mencari kesempatan agar bisa berduaan dengan si pirang tampan di sebelahnya. Semua gagal total karena kedatangan manusia bergigi runcing itu yang seenak jidatnya dia menghancurkan moment berharga ini.

"Mana air untukku!?"

"Ditoilet!" Karin berujar kesal.

"Ini" Pemuda hiu tersebut mengerutkan alis melihat sebotol air yang tersugu untuknya.

"Dari Karin untukmu!"

Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera merebut benda itu. "Woah terimakasih... Kau memang selalu mengerti diriku Karin" Ujar Siugutsu percaya diri membuat Naruto ingin muntah seketika.

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi menandakan semua murid untuk pulang termasuk ketiga sahabat ini. Sakura menghentikan langkah ketika melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, Ino dan Tenten heran melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"Ikut aku!" Pergelangan Sakura dicekal oleh Naruto yang berusaha membawanya pergi dari halaman sekolah.

"Tidak mau" Ia menolak ajakan Naruto dengan berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto darinya.

"Ikut!"

"Tid—kyaaaaaa..." Sakura sedikit berteriak ketika tanpa izin darinya lelaki itu mengangkat tubuhnya seperti penculikan.

"Turunkan aku!" Kaki mulus Sakura terayun diudara, Tangannya memukuli punggung lebar Naruto.

"Sorry gilrs, Aku harus membawanya dengan paksa!" Ucap Naruto kepada Ino dan Tenten, Kedua gadis berbeda gaya rambut disana melongo dengan kejadian ini.

"Sakura beruntung sekali"

"Kau benar Ino" Mereka terlihat iri karena Sakura bisa berdekatan dengan Si tampan Naruto Namikaze.

.

.

.

**Blamm...**

Naruto memjatuhkan Sakura dikursi mobil, Ia memindih tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Gadis itu mendorong dada Naruto untuk menjauh namun pemuda itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya Ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Menjauh, Atau aku akan berteriak!"

Dengusan geli terdengar ditelinga Sakura.

"Coba saja" Naruto terlihat tidak takut dengan ancaman yang keluar dari bibir pink disana.

"TO—Hhmmppth—" Sebelum Sakura berteriak lebih jauh, Naruto segera mecium bibir peach tersebut.

"–Hmmpth–lep—hhmmppthh—" Naruto tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Sakura untuk membuka suara, Ia terus menggencarkan serangan brutal terhadap gadis itu.

Lidah Naruto mencoba masuk tetapi Sakura menutup rapat bibirnya. Tidak terima penolakan ia menggigit kuat bibir bawah Sakura dan itu berhasil membuatnya memasuki rongga hangat didalam sana.

Sakura sudah tidak kuat untuk hal ini, Ia menjambak surai pirang Naruto kala lidah hangat pria itu mengajaknya bergulat liar, Desahan berhasil lolos dari ketidak mampuan Sakura menahan rasa geli dan nikmat di rongganya.

Kehabisan oksigen, ciuman Naruto beralih turun ke leher jenjang Sakura, Ia menggigit gemas leher tersebut sehingga membuat sang empu meremas kuat rambutnya dengan mata terpejam rapat.

Setelah bermenit-menit keduanya saling membalas serangan satu-sama-lain akhirnya mereka memperjarak wajah beberapa senti. Naruto menyatukan kening dengan Sakura, Ibu jarinya mengelus lembut bibir peach di bawah kungkungan sebelah tangannya.

"Kemarahanmu membuatku tersiksa...!" Sakura mengelus surai lembut tersebut, Ia terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan dari bibir Naruto.

"Kau yang memulai semua ini"

Shappire indah disana terpejam merasakan belaian penuh kasih sayang di kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf"

"Kau harus berjanji satu hal dulu padaku!" Sakura mengalungkan tangannya dileher Naruto. "Baiklah" Jemari besar Naruto memijat gemas bokong Sakura.

"Jangan pernah jalan berdua dengan seorang wanita, Sekali pun dia kakak sepupumu!" Tangan Naruto menyusup masuk kedalam rok mini yang gadis itu kenakan. "Bagaimana kalau dengan ibuku!?" Ia menggoda 'Milik' Sakura dengan cara memainkan jari tengahnya dari luar celana dalam gadis tersebut.

"Ti–tidak ugh— boleh Aah–Naru..." Seringaian terukir diwajah tampan Naruto karena ia telah berhasil membuat tunangannya itu menggeliat sambil menyebut namanya dengan nada sexy.

"Baiklah sayang" Sakura menggigit bibirnya guna menahan gejolak desahan yang terus mengobrak-abrik dirinya. Tangan Naruto berhasil menjamah lebih dalam, Sakura menjerit pelan ketika dalam sekali hentakan jari pemuda itu memasuki tubuhnya. Peluh membasahi wajah gadis itu yang merah sempurna.

Sakura mendesah pasrah dibawah kendali Naruto, Ia tidak bisa menolak jika Naruto menginginkan dirinya. Tidak peduli saat ini mereka sedang melakukannya didalam mobil yang terparkir jauh dari keramaian atau pun sekolah.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Gk tahu kenapa ide ini bisa muncul diotak mesumku xD**


End file.
